An Imperfect Victory
by th3rdhal3
Summary: The 5 girls weren't alone in their fight to escape Lennox. There was a pair of twins who battled valiantly alongside the known heroines. This is the story of the 7 girls' journey to freedom and what it took to get there. Eventual Blondie/OC, Sweet Pea/OC
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Sucker Punch...Zack Snyder and Steve Shibuya do

**RATING**:** PG-13/ T : **Descriptive violence, colorful & profound language, dark subjects, femslash (not THAT bad xD) and other innuendoes.

**Author's Note**: I've written four other fanfics and this is the second one in the movie category (other movie one was Harry Potter and the other fics were Avatar Last Airbender). I planned to make this Sucker Punch fic a decent amount of chapters because story I came up wasn't just a quick little scene or oneshot.

I'm letting readers know in advance, it** starts before** Babydoll arrives at Lennox **and spans entire movie(timewise)-**some things will be kept the same or similar but obviously I'll have changed alot because otherwise that would just be plagiarism. Also, a few **OCs. ** O.O Anywho! Hope you enjoy, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!  
><strong> ~th3rdhal3~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~"They say that everyone has an angel, helping and guiding them. Battling dangers and dragons, from monsters to madness. But what makes us so sure that each one of us has an angel?Surely they do not give away their presence. So many face the struggles of life without the aid of an overseer or protector. And though they pray, and hope and wait, one may never come. There are some who are lucky; ones who have been blessed with a guardian, while the rest are cursed and left to survive alone. Who decides these fates? Whose choice is it really?~"<em> - Jane

**~ THE NIGHTMARE BEGINS~**

Three years seems small but can be a devastating amount of time. It's even worse when isolated from society. The silence crept down from the walls and seeped into the room. It was enough to drive anyone present mad. A girl clad in all white resided in the corner of the darkened setting. Her feet were bare and her nails scrapped against the dirtied floor. They thought this would break her; they were sure of this. This was hell. _Her _hell. But she would never admit that. Lennox House was a terrible place, though hospitals and centers such as this were unpleasant in general. Many a tortured soul had dwelt there and never lived to tell the tale. But the girl inside would tell hers. She knew she would. No matter what they did they could never break her.

The name given to her upon her arrival was 'Sunshine.' It was given to her in pure irony. The man in charge, Blue, thought himself to be so charming and cunning. There was no doubt against his intelligence but even he wasn't invincible. He might have fooled the others in that wretched place, but not her. No, she was much more clever than he. She saw right through his charismatic disguise to his vile and twisted ways. She remembered how she had been ushered into what they called the 'theater.' It was a wide open room with with a large stage in the back. She remembered how he leaned down to give her a well rehearsed welcome spiel. The hatred and pain still flowed through her veins as she glared at the man, clean cut and shaven. Blue was unaware of her intentions, barely being able to see her green eyes behind her dark hair which hung down in front of her face; it had grown darker to match her rough and disturbed upbringing. The girl advanced quickly, hand slyly drawing the letter opener she had hid smartly in the side of her pants against her bare leg. She rose her arm up to stab with the weapon clutched tightly in her hand. The security guards were on her in seconds. Prohibiting her fully from completing her action. The back of her clenched hand hit Blue hard in the chest where she had originally aimed the letter opener. The man staggered back in shock, holding the tender spot on his chest, around the area of his breast pocket; the strike had been enough to easily ensure a bruise. The violent girl was instantly pushed down onto the floor by the burly men on either side of her. They crushed her arms behind her back and held her there so she could no longer be a threat.

"Well, well, well." Blue grinned one regaining his composure. He leaned down at the struggling girl held down on the floor. "Aren't we just a little ray of sunshine?" The man grinned menacingly. His fingers wrapped around the bronze colored letter opener, which had clattered to the ground only moments before. Blue studied it in his hands briefly before slipping it into his pocket. "Just full of surprises, hmm?" The girl simply grunted in response, barely being able to breathe comfortably under the weight of the security guards. By that time, the other girls present in the threatre, stopped their activity to witness the scene in front of them. Nearly none of the girls at the institution ever dared to try any foul play inside, let alone attack Blue in such a way. Whoever this new girl was, she had fight and drive; lots of it. "Take her to a cell, boys." Blue ordered the security guards, pointing towards a door leading to another section, across the theatre.

"A padded one, sir?" The taller of the two with the buzzed hair clarified. Blue paused for a moment, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Change of plans." He decided at last. The guards brought the girl up to her feet slowly, each taking control of one arm. Blue locked eyes with the girl. "Sunshine now goes...in the black cell." At the last glimpse she had of him, she wanted to tear his eyes out. She wanted to snap his neck. She wanted out of there. It was where she did not belong. The reason for her institutionalization was unjust and a mistake. She simply could not stay. As she was roughly escorted out of the room, Sunshine's attention was directed elsewhere. A top the stage, another girl sat, swinging her legs back and forth. She had short, spiky hair that was a bright mixture of orange and yellow. Her thin, lean face had seen better days. For a split second, the two exchanged a glance, but then Sunshine disappeared into another hallway, and the other girl's eyes fell down to the floor below her.

Sunshine never forgot the look on the other girl's face. It was defeated and rugged and seemed full of empty sorrow and quite possibly regret. This one one of the only images that played back in Sunshine's mind. The others were recollections of the past, things that came back to haunt her in the dark. The black cell was exactly what it sounded like. The walls were cold and grimy; the small room resembled that of a basement. It looked like something out of a horror film-a work of Hitchcock's maybe. It was awful, but she had survived. So far.

One day, a beam of light forced its way into the small room, and it made all the hairs on her neck stand up. Sunshine couldn't remember how long it had been since she had seen daylight; everything was sent in to her through a slit in the locked door. The door then swung open completely, and the brightness was too much. Sunshine peered ahead of her through half close eyes. Four figures stood outside of the threshold, looking down at her. A voice all too recognizable broke the silence.

"...and there she is." _Blue. _Sunshine could never forget his voice. There was a slight pause before more dialogue followed.

"I still do not know...will she cooperate?" A woman spoke the second time, and her accent was foreign; European of some type. Sunshine tilted her head away from the corner, the joints in her neck cracked as she did so. Moments later, she was pulled up to her feet by the two well dressed men who were with Blue and the unknown woman. If they were the same who had initially thrown her in there, she couldn't tell. Sunshine was soon standing in a brightly colored hallway in which she did not remember there being. The walls were now red when they had once been white and scratched. What had happened in all the time she had been locked away? The man in charge of Lennox had not changed one bit, except for the well kept mustache grown above his lip. He wore a navy blue covered suit instead of the white lab coat had on during their first encounter.

"Ah, look at her." Blue marveled, taking notice of her calmer attitude in their second interaction. Though Sunshine was as sharp as they came, even she wouldn't attempt to fight her way out then. No, it wasn't the right time. "She's a changed woman. How old are you now?" He asked her. "Eighteen? Twenty?" Sunshine glared at the man. _Try again, dipshit. _She didn't dare speak her thoughts. They would get her into more trouble.

"I'm nineteen." Blue appeared taken back as he watched her dull, rose colored lips move. He had never once heard her utter a word. Her tone was edgy and it held a certain level of intimidation in it. The woman who was with Blue began to study the girl from head to toe. The woman was tall and slender, like many of the other girls in the institution. On her feet were black high heels, which looked rather nice and expensive. Her whole outfit looked like one of a retired dancer, and her dark red hair was up in a beehive style. Her beady eyes scanned the girl thoroughly. She looked at Blue.

"I am not sure if this is good idea." The woman spoke her mind, accent still strong. "There is talk of her reputation. She will disrupt balance in my production." A large smile formed inside Sunshine's mind. Not even ten minutes at the mental institution and the girl had already made a name for herself years ago. Blue nodded, clearly remembering the incident as well.

"Well, I've given her plenty of time to cool down." He replied coolly, referencing her relaxed persona at the moment. "You won't be a problem for Madam Gorski, will you, Sunshine?" It was an order, not real question. Blue's index finger was placed under her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him. She could feel her flesh crawl at his touch. Oh, how she wanted to bite it, cut clean through the bone, but she held back. Sunshine was smart enough not to retaliate. Brute strength alone was not going to help her. She needed to wait, formulate a plan in her brain and then strike at the precise moment. Instead she burned her gaze into him, loathing him deep inside. Sunshine fought the urge to rebel and decided to play the man's game as well. She smiled sweetly at Blue.

"Not at all." The girl responded in a curt and subtly seductive way. Blue was thoroughly pleased. The isolation trick had worked. She was theirs now. To tinker with however they saw fit. But little did he know she wasn't broken.

"That's my girl." Cooed the man in the dark blue suit. And with that, he turned away from her and retreated down the hall along with the other two men.

Madam Gorski took one last once-over at the girl barely over adulthood in front of her. "Alright then, Sunshine. Follow me." The Polish woman instructed, turning on her heels. Sunshine followed reluctantly, taking small strides behind her. _Fuck you, Blue. _She cursed, leaving the black cell far behind._ I'm not your bitch..._

* * *

><p>It was the third time it had happened that week. Delta woke up with a start in the middle of the night, a light sweat upon her forehead. Her beat like a drum as she breathed in deeply, taking in her surroundings. The girl was back in the twin sized bed she had been given upon her arrival at the mental institution. She was back in the vast room filled with similar beds where all the girls slept. The dreams were becoming more intense as the weeks dragged on. Delta gripped the white bars on the bedpost behind her, feeling a once foreign sensation in the lower half of her body. The girl glanced around wildly, feeling embarrassed though the others around her were most likely fast asleep. Her chestnut brown hair fell over her right shoulder and she pulled it back into a ponytail using the hair tie around her wrist. Her body temperature began to drop down to normal as the subtle sweat evaporated from her face. All Delta wanted was to fall into a deep and dreamless sleep. One even, that might result her never waking up. She gently pulled the comforter back over her body and pressed her cheek down into her pillow. She shut her eyes tight and patiently waited for sleep to kick in; it was either that or the morning.<p>

Rocket lifted her head full of spiky, blonde hair from the comfort of her pillow a few beds over. She had been awake for some time now and didn't count on getting any rest. She lay awake, watching the other girl. In the nine weeks that Delta had been at the asylum, Rocket had studied her every chance she got. The senior patient learned many things about the newer girl, like how at least twice a week she would wake from her sleep, seeming extremely uncomfortable and nervous. Rocket wondered what Delta's life was like before being brought to the institution. Was she misunderstood as well, or was her situation so much more? Rocket could only wonder. Nothing seemed to be wrong with the shy brunet. But then again, nothing had been wrong with Rocket and she was now living day to day at the asylum. The short haired blonde turned over on her own bed, feeling her eyelids droop. She closed them and soon after, drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>Delta stuck the knife down into the wooden table top in front of her, and stepped to the side, feeling her eyes water up. She hated cutting onions for this very reason and could only get through a small bunch at a time. She took a few extra moments to let the stinging die down since the pig of a cook wasn't around to snap at her.<p>

"Need a hand there?" Delta turned around. A warm yet playful smile was upon Rocket's face, and she chopped the vegetable up like it was nothing. She too, wore a dark colored apron similar to the one Delta had on. The brunet was at a loss for words. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and quickly returned to her work station, feeling silly for not being able to complete her job in a timely manner. Rocket's smile broadened. "I use to be really sensitive to 'em too." She admitted, continuing to dice the onions. Delta smiled as well and began to chop the vegetables again. The kitchen was silent for a few moments. "I don't think we've really met." The perky blonde pointed out, extending a hand. "You're Delta, right?" Delta nodded her head and took the other girl's hand in hers. "I'm Rocket." More onion slicing filled the awkward silence afterward. "So how'd you end up in this hell-hole anyway? You seem nice enough." Rocket asked, striking up a conversation topic. Delta stopped suddenly and looked down at the table. For a split second, everything seemed to slow down before her eyes. Delta inhaled and continued to stare into nowhere, as if she hadn't heard Rocket at all. But the brunet had heard the question, quite clearly in fact. She just wasn't so keen on answering.

Things had been very rough for her early on in life. At the age of six, her parents had died and she was put into foster care soon after. Narcotics took her mother's life and her father had come down with a nasty disease unlike anything ever seen. She had barely known them at all. Rocket sensed the hesitation in the other girl. "I ran away from home. " The blonde openly shared. "Mom and Dad, we-just clashed so much. I always felt like I could never please them, like they were always pushing me to be something I wasn't; perfect. I couldn't stand it anymore." Rocket began to stare off into space as well as she told Delta her story. "Sweet Pea eventually came after me. You've met Sweet Pea, right?" The short haired girl inquired. The brunet to her right nodded as she followed along. Sweet Pea was Rocket's older sister, and star of the production Madam Gorski ran. "You know, it was strange because she never had a real problem with our parents." She glanced back at Delta. "I don't know what compelled her to chase after me." She added, mainly to herself. "But now we're both stuck here so I guess that doesn't really matter now." Rocket laughed dryly. "She's always cared too much." and Delta cracked a smile alongside of her; that smile soon faded.

For so long, she had felt alone. It seemed as though next to none understood her. Even before the brothel, Delta kept mainly to herself. But there was something about Rocket; her kindness and bubbly personality made her seem so friendly and compassionate. For years, Delta had been searching for someone to confide in, and in that moment all signs were pointing to Rocket.

"It all went downhill for me after my sixth birthday. My Dad died of a disease that doctors had never seen. They couldn't do anything for him. My Mom was an addict. Opium was her killer." Rocket paused in the middle of her work and placed a hand on top of Delta's in sympathy. "Of course, after that, we were put into foster care-my sister and I." The brunet clarified, peeling the skin off of another onion. "The two of us went through a handful of different homes because of paperwork issues and such but the last house we were in together was the worst.

"We lived with one couple five years ago. The husband was a drunk and the wife was an enabler. During the day time we could do whatever we wanted; then they would neglect us. But at night they beat us. Verbal and physical abuse. Sometimes it was barely anything, and we only had one altercation with them for the day. But mostly it was bad." Delta's eyes began to water once more, but from the painful memories instead of the vegetable. "The man would harass and try to harm my sister because she bloomed and matured faster, but I still got my fair share of that too. We had to live with that for two years. There was no way to tell anyone else of what was going on because who would listen to some teenage girls?

"One night, the man came home drunker than usual. He lost his job. He shouted out profanity and threats and they sounded more dangerous than ever before. When my sister didn't respond to his harassment, he went after her. I tried to stop him- I couldn't let him hurt her, she had taken so much in those years we lived with them. He shoved me so hard out of the way I fell into their glass table and it shattered." Rocket's eyes were extremely large as she listened intently. Delta turned around and pulled up the back of her shirt down so that Rocket could see part of her spine. Dark spots could be seen on the pale girl's back, and Rocket assumed they were from the impact as well as the beatings. "I couldn't move. I wanted to help my sister, but I was in so much pain. He broke her nose with his hand." Delta remembered the wound clear as day; the awful crunching sound and the runny, red liquid soon after. The words that came out of Delta's mouth were chocked out and painful. Her eyes were glistening now. "The husband drove my sister into a corner and beat her down with a metal folding chair." Rocket's hand covered her mouth, and she couldn't believe what the girl was telling her. "I swear to God I thought he had broken every bone in her body." Her voice wavered for a moment before she continued. "I couldn't believe her courage-she would not fall, she would not give in to his satisfaction. I thought she was finally at her breaking point but then I saw her eying the butcher's knife laying on the floor that had been on the table before. I squeezed my eyes tight under the pain and when I opened them..."

Delta trailed off recalling that very night. Her pulse pounding. Her adrenaline gushing. Shouts. Anger. Violence. _Blood. _The broken shards of glass scattered on the kitchen floor. The folding chair, a leg covered in red. _Blood. _Violence. Screaming. Sudden rage. _Blood. _Her heart racing. And endless struggle.

"...and when I opened them, it was just her and I." Delta finished, wiping the corners of her eyes. That night had scarred her for life and she wondered if recalling that memory had only made it worse. Rocket waited for her to go on, completely speechless. This girl's situation was far worse than her's and Sweet Pea's. "After it was all over, she told me to leave and save myself. I did run, somehow, but to somewhere I knew I could find help; her old boyfriend Craig's house. I told his family what went down and he and his uncle followed me back to our foster house. It was too late though. The wife had woken and saw the scene, calling the cops in reaction. The neighbors had heard the commotion as well and came out to aid her. The police took one look at everything in the kitchen and took my sister away. I wanted to go after them but Craig and his family stopped me. The scene left in the kitchen was enough evidence the cops needed to pin the crime on her; we couldn't prove her innocence.

I don't remember much after that, but I was sent away to live in a different home. Being separated from my sister was pure agony." Rocket gave her a peculiar stare. Delta explained. "It's a twin thing. The last house I was sent to was much better than the one before it. I was safe for a long while, but..." she inhaled though her nose and began to dry her eyes some more. Then she began to roll up her sleeves to reveal more secrets to the blonde girl next to her. Delta's pale skin was marked with faded lines and dark scratches which covered her entire forearms. "I eventually hit depression later on. Had reoccurring thoughts of dying. This somehow made me feel alive. Well, things led to another and I became suicidal. My foster parents couldn't understand the reason. Nothing helped me; not therapy, programs or interventions. I don't know why I did it, but...I left them. I wanted to start over again, on my own and forget the last four years of my life. So many days I wish I hadn't; they were so kind to me; like a family I never had. Then I got put here."

The brunet grew quiet once more and stared down at her hands, folded on the table in front of her. Rocket, completely astounded and moved by the other girl's story, came closer to Delta and offered her arms out to her. Delta looked at the short haired girl reluctantly at first, but realized she was a friend, not a foe. The two girls embraced and for the first time in a while, Delta felt as if everything was going to be okay. She felt as if her pains were slipping away. The compassionate moment ended and Delta pulled away, eyes slightly puffy and pink.

"You'll find your sister again." Rocket encouraged, holding the girl by her shoulders. "I found mine. But until you do, you've got me-us. We're each others' family here." The blonde concluded. Delta smiled, finally feeling welcomed at the mental institution.

"You know, it's funny you say that." Continued Delta. "Because when I first came here, I caught word that my sister was _here_ in *Brattleboro. Which is weird because she was taken into custody in* Swanton all the way up North. I asked around if she had been taken into the bordello. Some wouldn't give me an answer and others claimed she was kept away from everyone else." Something clicked inside Rocket's mind and the wheels were spinning so fast it was a wonder they couldn't be heard.

"Is your sister prone to lashing out?" She asked. "Or violent episodes?" Delta could only stare at Rocket in front of her, unsure of how to respond. That didn't sound like her twin. With small delicate hands, the blonde turned Delta's head to face hers by lifting up her chin. Moments later, Rocket was staring into dark, green irises. Those eyes. Those same forest green. An uncomfortable silence washed over the kitchen, and even the noise from the stoves and ovens seemed to vanish.

"I think they let your sister out today."

* * *

><p>* <strong>Brattleboro-<strong> town in Vermont where the movie is supposed to take place

**Swanto**n- town up in Northern tip of Vermont


	2. Time Doesn't Heal The Wounds

2.

Delta's head was reeling as she stalked down the brightly colored hallway with Rocket at her heels. Her sister was there, among them, and Rocket's guess was that she had been sent over to Madam Gorski after being readmitted to the facility. Delta paused to look in a mirror placed on the wall to her left. She let her hair down and gathered it up again to tie it back into a ponytail once more. "Are you sure they let her out?" The newer girl asked, smoothing out her olive colored spaghetti strap tank top which had little pieces of fuzz at the bottom.

"Don't quote me on that. It's just what I heard." Rocket replied, eyes dolled up with mascara and eyeshadow. The blonde wore a dark leotard and comfortable flats on her feet. "C'mon D, let's go." She tugged at Delta's elbow, calling her by the nickname she had created for her. They needed to be in the studio and soon. Though Madam Gorski was not as strict about things as Blue, Rocket had no intentions of getting on the woman's bad side.

A handful of girls were already in the studio, stretching and warming up for practice that day. Shortly after arriving at the club, Delta had gathered up her courage to tell Madam Gorski about her "issue" and the instructor was able to pull a few strings to make a special job for the girl instead. Delta was the assistant manager under Gorski.

As Rocket bounded over to where her sister and friends were warming up near the mirrors, Delta retrieved the clipboard from Gorski's office and began taking attendance. "Layla," She read off the sheet. A blonde girl on the other side of the room nodded in her direction. Delta made a mark on the paper. "Candy," A darker skinned girl acknowledged her. "Sweet Pea," Rocket's older sister paused her stretching and pulled a long strand of golden brown hair behind her ear. She then gave a small wave. "Amber,' The kind hearted girl smiled, almond shaped chocolate colored eyes sparkling. Delta liked the girl from the moment she met her. Amber was very sweet and caring.

"Hi Delta." The Asian girl beamed. She wore a light magenta top which matched her warm and bubbly personality. "I like your hair today." The shy brunet stroked her long, chestnut colored hair which was pulled to the side, on her left to be exact.

"Thanks, Amber." Delta grinned, continuing the roll call. "Angel Face," A girl clad in white to fit her name locked eyes with Delta, letting her know that she was present. The list went on, finally concluding with Buttercup and Rocket, who grinned at her from her splits position on the wooden floorboards of the studio. She did not see her sister's name on the sheet. Perhaps she still needed to be added. Delta sighed, wondering if her twin really there as well. "That everyone?" She asked, green eyes glancing up from the clipboard, making sure she hadn't left anyone out. The sound of stilettos tapping against the wooden floor came from behind Delta. The brunet turned abruptly, and soon wished she hadn't.

Standing in front of her was the heartthrob of them all, in Delta's opinion. With a black bustier and matching bottoms which looked more like lingerie, the girl had easily worked her way into Delta's mind before. Her dark hair was down in long, wavy curls which complimented her lightly tan skin. Delta's heart raced as she realized she'd been staring for a tad bit too long. She gripped the edges of the clipboard with white knuckles.

"Miss me?" Blondie grinned seductively, her tone sassy. Delta felt as if all her insides had frozen over. A tingling sensation flooded her body in an instant, and the shy girl wished she was anywhere but there at that moment. Delta raised her pencil to put another check mark on the slip of paper, eyes never leaving the gorgeous girl in front of her.

"Perfect timing, Blondie." she managed to retort, thanking her lucky stars that there had been no voice cracks in her sentence. The dark haired beauty waltzed past her, looking pleased with herself and took her place by the mirrors next to Amber.

Just then, a sudden commotion was heard right outside of the studio. The girls inside stopped their conversations and turned their heads towards the door as Madam Gorski hurriedly entered the room followed by another girl whom none had ever seen. The unknown girl had long, dark hair-almost black, which was straight. She wore a dark gray skirt and a black and gray corset which had a certain Victorian Gothic feel to it. Her deep green eyes seethed with anger as she stepped a few feet inside the threshold. "No, no, no. This wasn't part of the agreement. I'm not doing this-over my _dead _body." The red headed woman whirled around to sharply face the girl's challenge.

"You will dance." The instructor demanded in a hushed tone that was still audible, irritation level flying off the radar. "Because if you do not dance, you have no purpose." The long haired girl glared at the older woman mere inches from her face without blinking. A moment later, she shifted her weight onto her back foot and let out a dry laugh.

"Dancing? Is that what we're calling it now?" Madam Gorski said nothing, simply burning her gaze into the defiant girl's face. "I have no intentions of throwing my decade of ballet out the window, whoring it around, scantily clad in a malformed burlesque house." Gorski's nostrils flared as the two stared each other down. The uncooperative girl angled her head left to face the girls in the back of the dance room, eyes falling to Delta, who stood center in the room; the clipboard was still clutched tightly in the brunet's hands. Could it really be? Could it really be her? Sunshine recognized her sister almost immediately, whose jaw was dropped slightly. Instantly, the dark haired girl turned away from Madam Gorski and began to approach her sister. There was a fake grin plastered to her face. It was then that Delta knew she was not in the least bit pleased.

"I told you to leave. I told you to get away. It was for _your _own good." Her tone suddenly changed to one Delta wasn't familiar with. "Now we're both stuck in this shit-hole!" The volume of her voice raised significantly. Why was her sister here? Sunshine had tried to save her from having to go through what she had. Delta's stomach churned and her face fell. A clear streak rolled down her cheek from her left eye. Sunshine shook her head and stared at the floor. "You know it _would _be this way. After everything, we'd end up in a place like this." Delta's voice was small and lacked confidence.

"I never meant for this to happen, honestly." The girl's sister spun around quickly to confront her again. Her eyes burned with anger, an emotion she once never displayed.

"Then why the hell are you here?" The words seemed to cut through the air like a knife, stabbing Delta in the process. "If you never meant for anything to happen, how come I see you here now?" Sunshine was livid. "You were always careless, and you never listened to me. Look where that's got you." Couldn't her sister see that she had been protecting her for a reason? Couldn't the brunet see that Sunshine wanted her safe and as far away from this place as possible? "It was bad enough I took the fall." Delta had rarely seen her sister act out like this, and it saddened her how much things had changed in the last few years.

"Don't do this," Delta found her confidence and reinforced it behind her words. "You _know _you're not the only one who's been scarred." She called her sister out, feeling self conscious that all the girls present were witnessing their argument. "You speak as if I knew this was going to happen-like I knew this is where we'd end up."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Sunshine replied nonchalantly. Delta blinked, not being able to believe how her sister was responding to her. Frustration and anger stirred inside Delta as well.

"Don't you dare try to blame me for this." She warned, pointing a finer at her sister. "I never told you to accept fault for that, it was _your _choice to take the rap for it. And don't try to guilt trip me either. I never had it easy. We both know that." They had both gone through the same hardships and tragedies; saying anything different would be unfair. _Why is she doing this? _Delta's emotional components were overwhelmed. _What happened? _Her sister was not the same person she had once been and Delta hated the change.

Sunshine began to inspect her nails. Not looking up from them, she remarked with, "Well you've certainly _been _easy." Moments after her comment, several girls inhaled in shock at Sunshine's bold statement. Delta's head was under so much pressure. Her body began to shake, but she hadn't even realized. She wanted to keep her cool in front of the other girls, but her sister had pushed her to the edge.

"That's a goddamned lie!" She shouted, heating up the argument. Everyone in the room watched anxiously. Madam Gorski finally intervened, bringing her walking stick down on the floor for effect.

"Girls, enough!" She ordered. But the twins ignored the choreographer. Sunshine's mouth twisted into a sickly-sweet smirk, which made things even more uncomfortable.

"That so?" The dark haired girl placed her hands on her hips, pretending to appear worried. "Well, I'd ask Mr. Warburton his opinion but seeing as how he's departed at the moment I don't think he could vouch for you."

Delta's blood boiled underneath her skin. Sunshine had crossed the line. The brunet raised her arm suddenly and chucked the clipboard at Sunshine's head. The girl in the corset sidestepped, just missing the projectile. Seconds later, it hit the threshold with a snap. Delta charged at her sister, drawing her right hand back, which was odd because she was a lefty. Sunshine caught the hook-punch way before it got to her and rammed her own fist into her sister's stomach. Delta sank to her knees as the blow completely knocked the wind out of her. Sunshine towered above her, taunting the poor girl deprived of oxygen.

"Get up." Her voice was lined with annoyance. "I'm tired of your bullshit." The other girls in the studio gathered around in a large oval to watch the fight; both eager and worried faces could be seen. A gush of air rushed down her throat as the brunet gathered her wind back. Not letting it be known that her air supply was replenished, Delta waited with her head down until her sister leaned over her. As quick as her joints would allow her, Delta sprang up and struck her sister across the face; a loud smack echoed in the room. Sunshine let her head turn in the direction of the hit, but then with fast hands she wrapped her arm around her sister's neck and twisted her around to face outward. The dark haired girl held her sister in a headlock. Sunshine pushed her down and soon the other girl was on her knees again. Delta tried to stand up against the hold her sister had on her but every time she did, Sunshine tightened the grip; it was to the point where the brunet's face was almost as red as a tomato, and her airway tightened. "Is that it? Is that it?" Sunshine demanded over and over. "You didn't learn a damned thing!" _Sonofabitch! _Delta cursed repeatedly in her mind. Her sister was much too strong and was humiliating her in front of everyone; including Blondie.

In the oval of girls observing the tumult, Rocket began to advance towards the center, shouting, "Leave her alone!" at Sunshine. The grip around Delta's neck did not let up, as Sunshine glared at the outspoken blonde girl. Rocket kept moving towards them and Sunshine prepared herself to take on both of them at once.

A loud thud against the wooden floor caused all three to freeze. Madam Gorski's hands were placed firmly over the top of her staff. "ENOUGH!" The Polish woman bellowed, her eagle eyes burning holes into each one of them. Sunshine's arm was still locked around her sister's neck, but the hold had now loosened. The dance instructor was not in the least bit amused at how the events were going that day. She approached the pair. "I do not know that behaviors you two were allowed to partake in out there," The woman seemed to point out of the brothel. "But while in here, this will not be tolerated." Sunshine let her chest rise and fall as she and her sibling were reprimanded. The red haired woman continued her rioting act and addressed Sunshine. "You demand respect, no?" The dark haired girl nodded her head curtly. "Earn it." The choreographer looked down at Delta, who was still kneeling on the ground. The older woman leaned in so that only the brunet could hear her. "If you are so concerned to not appear weak, focus on what will make you strong." Delta relaxed and felt her muscles breathe, as she listened to the instructor's words. After reevaluating herself, she grabbed hold of her sister's arm and pushed it upwards, while sliding back up to her feet. Sunshine didn't fight her twin for control at that point and Delta backed away a good distance from her.

"What the hell happened to you?" The brunet spat at her sister. The girl had once been so kind and gentle. But Delta knew very well what had caused the change in her sibling.

"What didn't happen to me?" Sunshine threw out a question of her own, only it was rhetorical. But it was the honest-to-god truth and both girls knew that. Sunshine looked down at her feet, seeming to be contemplating. When she gazed up again, her expression softened. "What didn't happen to _us?" _She finally asked. Delta sensed a hint of remorse in her twin's speech. Had her sister come to grips on reality? Had she at last acknowledged the fact that the two had struggled together instead of separately? A faded, red hand print was still visible on the right of Sunshine's face, and the brunet suddenly felt ashamed of her actions. Over time, Delta had become the calm one, and the thought of losing control like she just had was frightening to her. It almost seemed like she became a different person.

Madame Gorski paced around the room, weaving in and out of the clusters of girls. "Though Sunshine has been here for quite some time, she is not familiar with the...establishment. I would like one of you," She gazed at all the eyes which were on her. "To help guide her around-show her the ropes." The woman explained. The studio remained silent. No one even dared to breathe. Sunshine fought the urge to grin like an alligator. Of course they were quiet; it was clear that none wanted to be near another so violent. It made the dark haired girl feel superior for once in her life. They were afraid of her and she was surprisingly pleased with that fact.

The redheaded woman scanned the group for possible candidates for the task. A few shifted nervously and others stared directly at the floor. Sweet Pea fidgeted her feet and for a minute it seemed as though she were about to volunteer herself for the job. Sunshine studied the strong girl, wondering what could possibly compel her to help someone as dark and misunderstood as herself. The facts were all there though. Sweet Pea looked the leader type; someone who would take initiative and be proactive. Sunshine still couldn't fully understand.

The girl with the golden blonde hair shrunk back down to her regular stature once Gorski had passed her up. The dance instructor proceeded, barely moments more and paused a few girls later. Blondie was one of the few who avoided eye-contact much too late, and soon she was staring at the Polish woman right in front of her. For seconds, it appeared as if the girl had forgotten how to breathe. "Blondie," Madam Gorski began, drawing out the moment. "I've been noticing inconsistent behavior of yours these past few weeks. That needs to be corrected, so here is what you will do; you will help Sunshine ease into everyday life and activity here until she is comfortable on her own." The girl in black did not seem the least bit thrilled about her new assignment. "Hopefully you will learn more about responsibility this way." The redheaded woman added in a lower pitch. Blondie glanced from Madam Gorski to Sunshine, and then back, looking like a puppy that had just been kicked.

Something festered in the pit of Delta's stomach. Unlike the queasiness from earlier, it burned like a fire. The brunet shifted her gaze over to her sister. The dark haired girl returned her twin's stare but noticed something in her eyes. Within seconds, Sunshine's brilliant mind was already beginning to piece together information as she looked at Blondie and then Delta. The darker twin knew something was up and had a hunch. She grinned broadly. Delta felt her cheeks grow hot after receiving certain looks from her sister. Did she know? If so, how much?

Madam Gorski motioned towards the door with her walking stick, and Blondie knew what she needed to do. Her heels clicked against the floorboards as she cautiously approached Sunshine, only that time they lacked pride. "This way." Blondie directed in a quieter voice, leading the way. Delta painfully watched the two exit. _Why? _Her mind raced. _Why did it have to be her? _Why did it have to be her sister and why did it have to be Blondie? Jealously covered the girl head-to-toe even though in the back of her mind she was sure her sister was not like her in this way. The brunet cursed at her twin at least one-hundred times internally.

Gorski's voice snapper her out of her trance. "The clipboard, Delta. You dropped it."


	3. Freedom Is Calling

Sunshine hadn't quite figured it out yet, but she knew something was or had been going on between her sister and her guide. At this point, she could only wonder what it was. During the tour of the establishment, Blondie kept glancing behind her shoulder to see Sunshine staring right back at her peculiarly. One time she turned her head and the girl in the corset was not even three inches away from her. The startled girl jumped back and held her arms up in defense. Already, Sunshine could tell the girl was a fighter. "Don't do that shit." Blondie warned, clearly uncomfortable with her space being invaded so suddenly. Sunshine rolled her eyes, believing that the girl had overreacted. She then raised her arms up in mock surrender.

"Watch out. We got a badass over here." Sunshine remarked sarcastically. The other girl glared at her antagonist, her arms still raised. It was then that she snapped.

"You know what? _You _try living in a place like this for as long as I have-it does things to you!" Sunshine was about to tell Blondie that she in fact _had _dwelt in this place for just as long if not longer, but the conversation started to get interesting so she let the girl go off on her tangent. "Here, you're either strong or you're weak, there's no in between. I choose to be strong so that I don't get walked all over on by people like you. But that doesn't mean I'm so high and mighty either!" Sunshine felt a bit awkward. She didn't understand how one simple remark could set someone off like this. The beautiful brunet was so into her rant that she almost looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I have my limits, and I have my own breaking point. I do what I can to get by and if that means taking on a "badass" persona, then so be it. Hell, I don't even know if I'm pretending or not anymore because it's been so goddamn long! It's hard to trust the kind of people here. It's hard to trust anyone at all, so excuse _me _for acting the way I do and not living up to _your _expectations!" Sunshine was completely dumbfounded. Before she could stop herself, more words tumbled out.

"Damn. Get your meds yet, today?" Blondie just stared on with a hurt look in her eyes similar to the one she had shown in the dance room. Her body shook every so slightly. The retort must have hit a sore spot and Sunshine felt a twinge of guilt. She had clearly offended the other girl.

"That was out of line...I'm sorry." The dark minded girl did her best at an apology. Such a topic was not meant to be used so lightly and offensively. Blondie didn't seem to hear it. Somehow, Sunshine did not see the next thing coming. Blondie's fist made contact with the other girl's nose and a small _**crack**_ could be heard. It was a hook punch that lacked in form but made up in power; the force was incredible. Sunshine felt a stinging sensation between her tear ducts and her bridge.

"They give me Thorazine," The lightly tan girl continued. Sunshine's eyes widened. Blondie laughed for a split second before her face returned to the somber expression. "I can't hear them anymore." Sunshine breathed in deeply, realizing the seriousness of the situation. It was not a subject to throw around and make fun of. She deserved the hit.

"Shit, Blondie I'm so sorry." The second apology sounded congested because of the girl's wound. The blood trickled down past her lips and a few drops hit the floor. "Fuck. I had...no idea." Chlorpromazine (technical term for Thorazine) was a strong anti-psychotic drug that was given to those with severe conditions. Sunshine sympathized with the broken girl. It must have been terrifying to be in her situation without anything to keep her together in one piece.

Blondie calmed down and then acknowledged what she had done. "Oh god," she cringed at Sunshine's bloody and slightly crooked nose. "I-I didn't meant to!" She started to whimper.

"Oh my go-o-d-d..."

"Don't apologize." Sunshine breathed slowly. "_I _was being an ass. Never occurred to me that someone else might be going through hell too." The two girls stared at one another for a few moments in silence. It almost seemed as if they were connecting then.

"Dammit, I-gah! I'm sorry." Blondie said, breaking the silence. "I'm gonna get you some ice." She beckoned for Sunshine to follow her to the kitchen.

"With the way, _you _punch," The darker twin bantered. "I might need the whole freezer." Blondie didn't laugh as much as Sunshine did at that comment. Sunshine had said some tactless things earlier but it didn't mean striking her was the right thing to do.

"I feel like such an asshole." Blondie grumbled as they entered the kitchen. Sunshine wasn't angry about the injury though. She admired the girl's guts to hit her like so.

"Hey," The green eyed girl reassured her. "It's just who you are. You're a fighter-be proud of that."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright?" Rocket sat at the foot Delta's bed, watching the brunet furiously snip away at her nails with a metal clipper.<p>

"Perfectly fine." Delta grunted in response. But the truth was, she was pissed. Her sister, who she hadn't seen in years, shows up, thinks she can walk all over her and then goes off somewhere with the person she had her eye on; so actually, no, she was not 'perfectly fine.' Rocket, however, knew that something was bothering her friend and didn't drop the subject.

"Well if you're so "perfectly fine", then why have you been acting like it's the end of the world for the past several days?" The blonde hugged her knees and raised and eyebrow suspiciously at the brunet. Delta avoided eye-contact.

"Because it _is _the end of the world-" She squeezed on the clipper tightly and pinched nail as well as flesh. "Ah!" She hollered, feeling the sharp prick seconds later. The girl stood up and waved her left hand around wildly to try to shake the stinging sensation away. "Goddamn!" Delta cursed loud enough for all the girls present to hear. She chucked the clipper as far away from herself as she could; they landed with a _**dink**_in an opposite corner. The brunet stalked off down the rows of beds in the room, stomping as she went while still shaking her hand. Rocket stood and began to follow her, but then stopped once she realized Delta was heading for the door. The blonde decided it was best to let her blow off some steam. She'd confront her about things later.

Sitting up on a bed nearby, Sweet Pea closed her book and glanced at her sister. The older sibling had been reading Death Be Not Proud and was interrupted by the sudden colorful words of moments ago. "Is she okay?" Sweet Pea asked Rocket, sensing Delta was in a bitter mood. The short haired girl placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"I don't know." she admitted.

The studio was dark and empty when the brunet entered, but she didn't mind; she preferred it that way. Delta leaned against the rail between the mirrors on the wall. She closed her eyes and took in the silence. Delta gripped the wooden railing tightly and inhaled deeply. The girl raised her head and readied her vocal chords.

The tune came out soft and sweet. ["_Well I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand,_"] She stared up above at nothing in particular. ["_When I, say that something, I wanna hold your hand-_"] The girl let her note crescendo in the same fashion as the song. ["_I wanna hold your ha-a-and, I wanna hold"]_- Delta's mind began to wander, and soon she was thinking of the blond haired beauty in the black bustier. The combination was too much and she stopped mid chorus as an overwhelming emotion took over.

The poor girl sank to the floor, rivers of water pouring out from her eyes. Delta felt even smaller than before as she pulled her knees in closer to her chest. She longed to disappear, to be lost forever; anything but this. She hated what she was and how it fought to overtake her every single thought. The girl would've given anything to be "normal." Growing up without anyone to help her through her differences should have made her stronger in a sense. But in fact, the lack of a guardian caused the girl to remain as fragile as a glass angel. Delta was done hiding who she was, but feared that if she came out, she'd be all alone again. The brunet had already began to make friends in this place and the thought of having no one at all scared her.

Glistening streaks strained the sides of her face as she tilted her head up to face the sky outside. "Why?" She asked fate, throat dry and voice barely a whisper. "Why did it have to be me?" The girl sobbed, resting her head against the wooden floorboards. Her arms in front of her ached though why, she did not know. Delta felt a subtle pounding in her temples and knew that if she continued on like this, a possible migraine would result.

The green eyed girl pulled herself back up to her knees and wiped the tears from both cheeks. She let her arms fall to her sides and shut her eyes. A warm feeling instantly inhabited her body, and for short moments, the girl forgot the reasons of her sorrow. ["_These eyes are blind_"], the warmth grew. ["_To several hundred left behind. But the border is breached but not broken_"] Delta suddenly couldn't remember why she had come into the studio. All she was focused on then was the song. The brunet let her voice carry up into the rafters. ["_Who tries to find, the several hundred left behind? We will start again!_"] A pinching jolt was sent through the girl, startling her thoroughly. When she opened her eyes, she nearly fainted.

Deep blue skies greeted her, and a long desired wind brushed past her. She was outside, away from the brothel, but the exact location was unknown to her. It didn't look like anywhere remotely in Vermont at all. Long blades of grass stuck up from the ground, and for miles around that was all Delta could see. _I must be dreaming. _The girl concluded, staring out over the landscape. How else would she have gotten there?

"Oh, this isn't a dream." The sound of grass swishing could be heard as well as a man's voice. "But it isn't a reality." Delta turned on her heels to face a man in a white, oriental robe. He was old, face withered and full of lines; short silver-gray hair was atop his head. "This is _your _reality." The sudden presence of the man surprised Delta and she wondered who he could possibly be. She was sure she had never seen him before in her life.

"Who are you?" The brunet questioned, feeling her muscles tighten. The old man molded his face into a gentle smile, realizing how dazed and confused the girl must be. His appearance seemed friendly and harmless enough, but the girl had always been the cautious type.

"A friend." The old man answered vaguely. Delta still was unsure, but took note of his careful demeanor. She deemed it safe and eventually approached the mysterious stranger.

"Why am I here?...Where _is _here?" Surely there was a definite explanation to it all. Another wind came from the West, sending ripples through the grass.

The old man pointed out past the mountains and that was when Delta noticed the triple moon parallel to the skyline. "The mind is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" Delta stared, open mouthed, not being able to respond. "This is your subconscious trying to escape." He explained in a level voice. "If you take in what makes you stronger, your mind will set you free." Free. The word rang out in Delta's ears. It had been what she wanted; to leave, to be rid of the brothel and its atrocities. The green eyed girl took in her surroundings, wondering how she alone could have created everything.

"This is insane," the girl stated, biting into her knuckle. "You're saying I can get out of here? But how? I can't do this." The old man gave her a look, raising his eyebrow; he obviously wasn't convinced. "And where would I even start?" She looked around frantically. Was this truly her path to liberation? How could she do it all on her own?

"You will find your answers soon." The man reassured her, acknowledging her bewildered expressions. "But not today. And don't worry, you won't have to go through this alone." Then Delta's vision began to blur and she scene grew into a blinding light. "One more thing," The brunet could barely see the old man, slowing disappearing from her sight. "Look alive, and stay sharp!" Delta blinked under the strain of the brightness. The fields were no more; no purple mountains, blue skies nor triple moon. She was back in the dark, empty studio still kneeling on the floor.

_What just happened? _ Delta's heart had felt like it had stopped. She stared around the silent room with wide eyes. There was no way that she had just retreated into an alternate reality, but she had seen it and taken it all in with her own eyes. Thought it seemed nearly impossible, Delta knew she wasn't crazy. It was a sign; she was going to get out of there

the floorboards creaked on the outside of the room. Delta looked up quickly and saw a shadow move through the mirrors. She rose to her feet and turned to face the sound. There was nothing more than a few moments, then slowly, a figure emerged from the entrance next to Gorski's office. Even in the dark, Delta could tell who was present; stilettos came to a halt as Blondie leaned against the office wall. The expression on her face was meek and humble, unlike in previous days.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." The gorgeous girl apologized. Delta's heart rate speed up, and she didn't know what to say back. Her lips were sealed and she hoped that Blondie had not heard her crying, or seen the droplets of water which still lined the corners of her eyes. Blondie took note of the girl's uneasiness and didn't stick around to wait for an answer. She pushed herself off of the wall and began to exit the way she came. Blondie paused mid turn and faced Delta again. "You have a really beautiful voice by the way." Then she was gone.

Delta pushed her bangs back, still staring at the entrance long after Blondie had left. The brunet's palm tingled and she could feel a light sweat build up and wiped her hands on her gray pajama shorts. Her forehead felt hot and she assumed it was from the conflicting emotions moments ago. _Sleep. _Her mind pleaded. _Sleep. _That was what she needed and all she wanted then.

* * *

><p>It felt like heaven to the brunet as her head hit her pillow. The warm comforter covered her small body, and kept in the heat. Delta was just moments away from slumber when a face appeared above her, dark hair hanging down and touching the tips of her nose. The blankets ruffled as Delta bolted up into a sitting position. "The hell?" Delta cursed, flipping on the lamp next to her on a bedside table. In the dim light, the brunet could make out her sister standing beside the bed. "What do you want?"<p>

Sunshine raised her hands in the air in mock surrender, and sat down on the side of the bed. "Chill out. I just wanted to talk." Delta glared at her twin, arms folded. She clearly did not want to talk at that hour, especially not with her. But then, a sisterly instinct took over as she noticed Sunshine's nose. The whole left side was purple and blue, in a line from the bridge down. Speckles of red were among the other colors.

"What happened?" Delta pointed to her sister's face. Sunshine played it off like it was nothing, trying to draw attention away from it.

"Don't worry about it."

"The hell I won't!" Delta hissed, feeling slightly offended that her sister refused to clue her on this injury.

"Quiet, you!" Sunshine snapped, and this forced Delta to laugh. It was a phrase Sunshine had frequently used with Delta when they were younger. For seconds, the brunet forgot why she was upset with her sister. Sunshine smiled as well, clearly remembering the past too. Then her expression went back to neutral. "I just wanted to say that I think we got off to a rough start last Thursday." Delta nodded her head sarcastically in agreement. "And I'm sorry it had to be that way. It's just that after all these years, I couldn't believe that you had ended up here too." The dark haired girl admitted. "I'd been secretly wishing I'd never see again because that way I knew you were somewhere better." The resentment swimming inside Delta's heart began to die down. Sunshine laughed softly, the first good- natured one in a long time. "And seeing you here put me off the edge. I was relieved that you were okay, but the fact that we're both trapped in this now...I don't know." Delta placed her hand on Sunshine's, knowing exactly how her sister felt.

"I know. I'm sorry too, but it's okay." The grin easily found its way back onto Sunshine's lips. She and her sister hardly held grudges against one another, so the fights never lasted very long.

"Well I'm glad that's settled, but that actually wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about." The brunet gazed at her sister peculiarly. If it wasn't to apologize, then what could it be? Sunshine leaned in closer so that no one else could eavesdrop on them. "I've been meditating lately and all that time alone has made me realize," She paused slightly to draw out the moment. "I think I've found a way out of here." Delta's vibrant, green eyes widened as she took in what her sibling was telling her. It was surely a sign. They were going to escape together.


	4. Round One

4.

The gray had a different fell than the pink and beige outfits did in Sunshine's past. But, the new color reflected her inner dark ballerina, waiting to spring out. The girl had not yet performed for Madam Gorski, and she knew the time would be soon- today maybe. After all, the woman would want proof of the talent claim Sunshine had made earlier in the week.

Amber studied the dark haired girl take an eyeliner pencil up to her bottom lashes. After that, Sunshine applied a smokey tone over her eyelids. "How long have you taken ballet?" The Asian girl stood behind her in the dressing room. Sunshine had seen her approach through the mirror, and wasn't the least bit surprised. The dark haired girl closed the case of eyeshadow and returned it to its spot on the vanity.

"Ever since I was seven." She replied curtly. She reached down onto the floor and retrieved the gray ballet shoes. The dark haired girl slipped them onto her feet. Sunshine had to pay for her own dance classes out of pocket once she and her sister moved in with the Warbutons because they surely wouldn't dish out any money for the girls. And though it had been years since she had down a performance, she never once forgot any of the steps or movements.

Amber wasn't an expert on the subject as Sunshine was, but she figured the girl had practiced this art enough to be extremely gifted. "You must be amazing then." Amber smiled. The two exited the half occupied dress room, and a small grin crept up Sunshine's face. She didn't know if her skill was as good in her head as out on the floor, but she would find out soon.

"Well see, Amber." Her ego swelled from the praise.

Delta emerged from Gorski's office after rearranging papers and fetching the clipboard. As she exited, her sister entered the studio and pulled her to the side. "We're getting out of here, and soon." Sunshine whispered into he sibling's ear. "Gorski's gonna wanna see my ballet and when I go front-and-center, you keep your eyes on me, got it?" Delta nodded hear head but didn't quite understand what was going to happen. The brunet remained silent and did not object to her sister's idea. After all, Sunshine was the schemer and knew what she was doing. At least, Delta _hoped _she did.

As the studio began to fill, Sunshine's gut tightened. She would be performing in front of the whole company of dancers in the brothel. Fear was not an emotion easily found in this girl and surely she had not come down with stage fright. No. That would be ridiculous, in Sunshine's opinion. She was being utterly ridiculous. _It will work. _Sunshine forced herself to believe. It had to work otherwise she and her sister would never find a way out.

All too soon, Madam Gorski entered the premises and the girls grew silent. The Polish woman gazed around the room with pursed lips, pink with lipstick, until she found Sunshine. The instructor beckoned the girl to come forward with her hand. "Sunshine, come come." The dark haired girl stepped into the middle of the floor, and the other dancers retreated to the back wall in order to give her space.

Gorski's heels clicked against the wooden floor as she headed for the stereo in a corner of the studio. "When the music plays, I want you to show me what it is you can do." The red headed woman seemed doubtful of Sunshine's skill. Sunshine exchanged a look with her sister. Delta leaned against the office wall and twin, green eyes locked for mere seconds. Then, the stereo turned on.

_**["Welcome back to, where I'm gonna have you,-Shell shock, fall back, anyone I see through,"]**_

Sunshine inhaled and exhaled deeply. It was a tune much faster and heavier than anything ever set to ballet form. Anyone could tell that much.

_**["Watch your head spin like a mesocyclone, bouncing off the walls no there's nowhere to run..."]**_

Sunshine was aware of this fact, but she wouldn't let one minor factor affect her dance. The dark haired girl eased into the music, Adagio, figuring out the beat so the rest could come naturally.

_**["Like a bullet meant to be shot-you're the target dead on the spot!"]**_

She timed her turns and spins with the song. Her long legs took beautiful and delicate strides and her arms worked in perfect formation to compliment her footwork. Sunshine's breathing was suddenly steady as she began to melt into her element.

_**["When I focus, I never miss-it starts with a kiss!"]**_

The girl moved with such grace and perfection that it was hard to believe she was only human. Delta cringed internally every time her sister balanced on one toe, because it appeared painful. But Sunshine had been dancing for years and the move barely affected her.

_**["She ricochets! And you don't notice!"]**_

Sunshine picked up the speed and transitioned into Allegro. The other dancers observed intently; some expressing awe while others hid jealously behind empty faces. The girl was talented, and this type of dancing art had not been seen at the brothel in some time.

_**["She's in your head! You just don't notice!"]**_

Delta speculated the emotions on her sister's audience displayed and to her right, even Madam Gorski seemed captivated by Sunshine's swan-like grace. '_Keep your eyes on me.'_ Her sibling's words caused Delta to pay attention to the task at hand. Green eyes fixed on the young woman garbed in gray. The ballerina spun in a tight 360 on one toe, a Fouetté en tournant. She kept spinning. The circles grew faster and tighter.

_**["Notice! Notice! Notice! Notice! Notice! Notice!"]**_

Delta swore there was something wrong with the stereo for it sounded like a broken record, repeating the same musical line over and over again. The brunet's ears buzzed from the static coming from the speakers. Delta shut her eyes as the noise washed over everything.

A copper colored, dirt road lay before her. The sky was a silver-blue, and the air humid. Off in the horizon, Delta identified an enormous red sphere which had to have been Mars. Her sister stood a few yards away and she was no longer in her ballet outfit. Now, the girl wore a black corset with a purple and black skirt which puffed up at the ends almost like a tutu. Fish-net style leggings clung to her lower limbs and combat boots replaced the humble looking ballet flats. Sunshine smiled at her sister approvingly. "Well, don't we look sexy now?" Delta looked down at herself.

The brunet had acquired a long sleeve army style jacket that was a dark blue and zipped up diagonally. The coat cut off halfway down her ribcage, leaving most of her stomach exposed. Instead of pants, the girl now wore shorts and a utility belt; dark stockings were pulled up past her knee caps. "Is this how you picture me?" Delta questioned, only half joking.

"This isn't just my world, you know," Sunshine pointed out. "It's yours too." After all, the girls _were _twins, and there was a certain unexplainable connection between them. The dark haired girl motioned towards the forest which began further down the winding road. "And we're going to need both of our minds if we're ever going to get out of here."

The twins followed the path down into the entrance of the wood. The trees were pine and tall. There was a great silence as they approached. Being a practitioner in in the ways of druidism, Delta was very fond of nature, but this particular forest made her hesitant. Sunshine continued onward, not stopping to wait for her. "C'mon Gaia, let's go." She teased her sister, calling her by the Greek name for mother earth. Delta exhaled and joined her sister in the darkened scene.

For a while, the only sound heard was the snapping and crunching of twigs and leaves on the forest floor. Delta glanced left at her sister and Sunshine's head turned to meet hers; the blue and meshed together on the side of her nose. "Seriously, what happened?" Delta asked, insides dying to know. It seemed as though Sunshine had been trying to avoid the question, but it was inevitable. The dark haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Well if you _must _know, the other day I was being, well, and ass. Blondie set me straight." Delta stopped in her tracks. _Blondie did that? _The brunet found it interesting that Blondie had managed to get a hit on Sunshine, but then wondered why exactly had the brown haired beauty had to go to a length like that.

"Geez. What did you do?" She demanded. Sunshine had a feeling her sister would react that way. Especially because it had to do with Blondie. Sunshine was almost positive she'd figured out the mystery between the girl and her sister.

"Like I said, I was being an ass. I really didn't mean to offend her, but I clearly did. So, she put me in my place." Delta wondered what it was her sister had said to Blondie and considered asking. Deciding to drop the mater, she let her eyes fall to a doe, meters away. The brown and white spotted creature was not alarmed nor startled by their presence.

"And all this time we've been calling you the "smart" twin." Delta breathed. It was meant to be a joke, but her voiced lacked humor in it. Sunshine sighed and shook her head. The dark haired girl knew it was a shaky idea bringing Blondie into the conversation. She could see the nervousness and frustration in her sister's flustered demeanor.

"If I'm the one with the brain you should at least have common sense, but beggars can't be choosers." Delta glanced at her sister peculiarly, wondering what she meant with her remark. A black bird swooped down from the treetops and landed on Sunshine's left shoulder. The Raven peered at the girl with beady, black eyes and ruffled it's sleek feathers. Sunshine slowed down her pace and caressed the elegant bird's break. "Why hello there gorgeous."

Delta was shocked for a few seconds but soon the bird no longer concerned her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sunshine turned to her sibling, Raven now perched on her forearm. She studied the brunet's curious expression.

"One: You were dumb enough to get your ass thrown in here-" _Again? _Delta grew irritated that her sister kept bringing up that factoid.

"Would you just stop-"

"_Two," _Sunshine emphasized, not letting her sister get a word in edgewise. "You've been an enabler and dependent all your life and three-you don't even have the balls to work up the courage to talk to the girl you love." At that moment, Delta grew silent. Not even the cawing of the Raven made her gaze over at her sister again. The brunet's face grew hot and she wished they were on a different subject.

"Well, I hope I don't have balls..." Delta laughed nervously, causing her sister to grin as well. Sunshine had a feeling her witty retort would help lighten the situation.

"But I'm serious," The dark haired girl continued. "If you let it eat away at you, you'll destroy yourself. You should tell her how you feel." Delta looked down again at her feet as they followed the path deeper and deeper. The brunet wondered if her sister was right. But she was still afraid of coming out; rejection was her worst fear. She couldn't come out then, at least not at that particular time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She coolly played it off. Sunshine let out a puff of dry air.

"Bullshit." Sunshine called her sister out, smiling wickedly. Delta knew that she would have figured it out one way or another, so she didn't defend herself this time. "I knew one of us was gonna be gay and it sure as hell wouldn't be me." The dark haired girl continued to tease. Delta's cheeks grew pinker by the minute, but she tried to keep relaxed.

"You sure bout that one, sis?" She played along. " You don't know what your missin' out on." Sunshine scoffed.

"Right. Sure. I keep my options open but that seems a bit too adventurous, even for me. Let's just focus on getting out of here before we explore the possibilities of my sexuality, okay?"

* * *

><p>When the forest finally ended, a temple stood several yards down the dirt path in which they tread. The scene was silent an desolate; it appeared as if no one dwelt there. The road had taken them this far, it wasn't a dead end. The twins continued down the copper road leading into the courtyard of the temple. More silence and emptiness greeted them. "Do we go in?" Delta asked.<p>

"That's the only place _to_ go." Sunshine pointed out, heading towards the steps leading into the main part of the temple. The sisters approached the enormous wooden doors and pushed them open. The inside was large but only a small part in the center was occupied. There at least a few hundred candles surrounding a meditating figure in a black robe. Delta recognized the man from her dream world the other day.

"Ah. You have come to seek the answers you need, Delta. Now is the time." The old man greeted her. Sunshine glanced back and forth at them. Her sister was acquainted with him? Had they met before somehow? The wise man rose to his feet and beckoned for the girls to enter. They approached him, Sunshine more cautiously than Delta. "Freedom," The old man started again. "is what you desire." Both girls nodded in unison. "The road to this goal is treacherous and trying." He warned them. "You might even lose yourselves on the way." Delta glanced nervously at Sunshine who didn't return the look. "If you are ready to fight for your escape, your quest begins now."

Sunshine answered for her and her sister only a few moments after. "We are." The wise man dipped his head and focused his attention on the shyer twin.

"Delta," He signaled for her to follow him. The old man led her over to the wall and that was when she noticed all of the different weapons upon it. The wise man opened a glass case and reached inside. He then handed Delta and Uzi. The girl was very hesitant upon accepting the firearm. What was worse, it was a machine gun. Recently, Delta had become something of a pacifist. She stared at the weapon uncomfortably.

"I don't like guns." She honestly told him. The old man sighed and smiled dryly. He took back the gun from her.

"I figured as much." He reached into the case again and pulled down a Zanbato* sword. The blade was wide and the Wiccan pentacle was imprinted on the handle. Delta was much more receptive to this new weapon. She took the sword in hand.

"Thank you." The wise man replied by reaching into the case yet again. This time he held out to her a golf club; a driver to be exact. The brunet laughed suddenly, remembering her days on the golf team in early high school. How could this be used as a weapon? The old man chuckled once more.

"This isn't just any golf club." He handed it over to Delta. "It's made entirely out of solid titanium." Delta felt her arm drop at the weight of the club. This could do some serious damage if swung at all. Delta stared at it, bewildered. The concept was exhilarating. She placed the sword and the club in sheaths on her back. "And one more thing for you." The wise man reached into the folds of his robe and took out an XD 9 hand gun. "Your journey will be dangerous." He held out the weapon. "Take this as well, just in case." Delta swallowed what felt like a lump in her throat and grasped the handle of the gun. She could feel the force and devastation in her hands as she held it. The old man could be right; she might have to rely on the firearm at one point. The brunet slipped the gun into the holster on her hip, hoping to never have a use for it. Delta looked up at the wall. The glass case next to hers contained pilot goggles, an MP5K, and strangely, a tomahawk.

"Sunshine," The wise man called the other twin over to the other side of the temple. The girl in the corset approached the glass case that was meant for her. The old man opened the case and eased a large battle ax off of its hook. The length of the handle was over five feet and it was made of steel. The blades of the ax were strong and sharp. Sunshine silently marveled at the medieval weapon; the nature of it seemed to match her dark personality. When she turned to face the wise man again, he held out a pistol. Sunshine took it from him and studied it. The metal was nickel and part of the handle was wood; a Colt 1911. Engraved in the metal were intricate graphics and designs of a bunny head and daisies. Little charms hung down from the handle. The gun was well crafted and made. It was reliable and had a good reputation; one hit could put a target down like that. But Sunshine observed the firearm bitterly, clearly not satisfied. She eyed the weapons in the next case, greedily. A katana* hung from a hook. This weapon had engravings on it as well. Underneath it was a gun so quick and powerful...and highly lethal as well.

"And these are?" She slyly asked. The wise man sensed what her curiosity would lead to and already had a good idea of what was formulating in Sunshine's mind. He gave her a cautious stare.

"These are for another. He responded. So these belonged to others who would also be trying to escape. They weren't just hanging up for display like she had originally thought. Selfishness soon clouded Sunshine's mind as her eyes never left the Walther P99 in the other glass case. The wise man left her to gaze upon the wall while he went to consult with her sister.

Within moments, the case was open and an intruder's arm slipped in to grasp the handles of the magnificent weapon. The old man stopped his speech with Delta abruptly and turned around. "It is not yours to take." He warned, tone more serious than either girls had ever heard. Sunshine's face was as hard as stone. Delta looked on anxiously in the background. The wise man's expression was no longer warm and inviting. Her sister tread a fine line. Seconds later, the Colt 1911 clattered to the ground, charms rattling. Delta's breath hitched. What was her sister doing? The defiance was careless and dangerous. The aged man started for Sunshine. The dark haired girl gripped the Walther P99 tightly in her hand. She stared up at the man who drew closer.

"This is my world." Sunshine justified. "I take what I need." The wise man's face id not soften.

"It is _their _world as well." He pointed to the cases that hung from the walls. "It is not meant for you." Sunshine glanced at the cases quickly, almost seeming to show a smidgen of guilt. But, she did not hand over the weapon. In fact, she curled her fingers tighter around it. The old man took note of this and relayed the final warning. "Because you are not the true owner of this gun, there will be a time when it will fail on you. It will be when you need it most but you will never know when...or how." Sunshine's chest rose and fell as she stared into the man's dark blue eyes without blinking. Her choice had been made and she couldn't take it back. No, she _wouldn't _take it back.

"I don't plan to fail." Was all Sunshine had to say about the matter. Delta bit her lip as she watched the events play out. She feared for the unknown bedlam her sister was stirring up. She could feel in her veins that this wouldn't end here. Was there still hope for them to escape now because of her sister's actions?

Sunshine brushed past the wise man and regrouped with Delta. The shyer twin shook her head slightly but if her sister noticed, she was simply ignoring it. Sunshine beckoned Delta to go with her towards the temple doors, but the brunet remained where she was. The wise man went up to Delta. " In case of an emergency, you'll find the vaccination in the bunker. Stay sharp and be alert." Delta wasn't exactly sure what he was referring to but she nodded and accepted his advice. She secretly wondered what could possibly lie in wait for her and her sister. Delta tread over to where her sibling stood, ready to depart. In her gut, Delta felt a slight queasiness and couldn't understand why.

"Come on." Sunshine said, about to push the wooden doors open.

"Girls, one last thing:" The man's voice stopped the twins in their tracks. Both turned to face him one last time. "Stick together." He emphasized the words. Delta nodded obediently at him, thankful for his wisdom and guidance. She couldn't understand what had triggered her sister's poor attitude. Sunshine lowered the battle ax to the floor. It scraped across the stone loudly as it dragged behind her out of the temple.

* * *

><p>When the twins exited the shrine, the environment transformed. The copper dirt road was no more, now replaced with ruins, rubble and dust. The sky was yellow and dark gray; Mars was no longer visible. Though there had been mass destruction in the area, the city still stood in a sense. Most of the buildings had been damaged in some way. Broken glass and metal littered the ground along with brick and cement. The sisters still stood on steps but now they didn't belong to the temple. Sunshine glanced behind her at the new structure. Dirty, white pillars stood in front of the doors. Above the overhang was a sculpture of a balance and a sword. The scene was desolate and eerie. The siblings cautiously descended the cracked, stone steps. Sunshine's ax dragged behind her as they walked on. A few moments later, Delta signaled for them to halt.<p>

"Hang on a sec. I just heard something." Both girls remained quiet and listened. It was faint, but off in the distance, shuffling footsteps could be heard. Soon, the shifting of the refuse on the street was audible. The twins turned at an angle to peer down a street. There was a figure stumbling towards them slowly. It's clothing was tattered and it's appearance was deformed. Whatever it was did not look human.

Sunshine grabbed her p99 and raised her arm. "No. Just wait." Delta suggested, reaching for the sword strapped on her back. Her sister jumped to action, regardless of the warning. She pulled the trigger and the shot rang out. The bullet hit the creature in the eye, causing it to teeter. Another shot fired, going straight through it's forehead. The undead figure dropped to the ground and stayed down. The dark haired girl lowered her arm.

"Looks like we're up against zombies."

"I don't think you should have done that." Delta breathed, uncertainty lining her voice. Sunshine turned to glance quizzically at her sister. "Loud noises attract them." The brunet explained, remembering the stories she'd read about monsters such as zombies. The twins silently communicated with a head nod and stepped a handful of meters away from each other. Delta kept vigilant between a street corner and a demolished building while Sunshine patrolled the spot on the side of the courthouse.

After long, uncomfortable moments of silence, Delta spoke up. "You hear that?" Sunshine turned to look over at her sister from across the gap. A very faint rumble in the distance suddenly grew into a louder din. Sunshine took note of Delta's wide eyes and whirled around, ax in hand. The blade cut through two zombies and more were rushing in that way. Sunshine back stepped, drawing the ax back as well.

Delta had sliced off limbs and gutted the ones of which came through the area she patrolled. "Argh!" She slashed through another and another undead body. It was unbelievable. Both girls were sure that zombies did not move so quickly and swiftly. These creatures had to have been hybrids of some sort. The zombie hordes had pushed the girls back so that they were fighting almost back to back in the street. Sunshine knocked down the zombies left and right with the blade of the ax as well as the steel handle.

"Don't make contact with the blood!" Sunshine ordered, noticing the dark crimson dripping from the ax blade. Her sister didn't need to be told twice. Delta sliced a zombie in half and hopped out of the way as the blood leaked out onto the ground. Sunshine shot four more in a matter of seconds. The bodies began to add up and pile. Soon, the girls had very little room to maneuver. Delta smashed into the skull of an undead with her driver. A shatter sounded as the head distorted even more. The girl suddenly turned her head away, gagging. Her sister stopped to see what the matter was. When Delta raised her head, flecks of dark red decorated her face. The brunet choked on her saliva, trying to spit as well.

Sunshine's eyes widened. _No! _Just then, the dark haired girl felt jaws clamp down on her forearm. She reacted quickly, pulling the trigger; the bullet plowed right between the creature's eyes. She had been bitten. Sunshine glanced at the puncture marks on her arm. She then looked over at her twin who had accidentally ingested the blood of a zombie. They were surely infected now. How long until they fell?

Sunshine jerked her head at the courthouse. "Get inside!" She hollered, sprinting towards the steps only a little ways away. Delta followed her sister, hacking at the zombies in their way. Sunshine kicked the door open and the girls bolted inside, slamming the doors behind them. The dark haired girl triple-padlocked the entrance. They were safe for now. Though the zombies could not reach them, they still feared for their lives.

"Oh gods! It's over." The brunet whimpered and slumped against the wall. Sunshine caught her breath and glanced around the inside of the building.

"No. It's _not." _Sunshine corrected her sister. "He said something about a vaccine." She referred to the wise man. Delta calmed herself and thought back to when they were in the temple.

"In a bunker." The brunet remembered. "I don't know where we're gonna find it though." Her face was doubtful and held a somber tone.

"A bomb shelter-like ones they made for the Cold War." Sunshine told her. Stepping into the actual courtroom. Delta followed her sister.

"How are we even going to get to one? Everything is destroyed!" Lying on a tarp before the judge's podium, were incredibly strong power tools and firearms; drills, assault riffles, a flame thrower and more. Sunshine glanced over the equipment before addressing her sister.

"If it's a bunker we're looking for, we're gonna have to go underground. The only route subsurface that isn't blocked is down Lower Wacker." Sunshine stopped once she caught sight of the orange chainsaw. A devious grin inhabited the girl's face. She picked up the machinery, admiring its size and features. Delta gazed down at the weapons and selected the flame thrower. "Alright. Wacker is only a few blocks from here." Her sister informed her as they headed for the back exit of the courtroom.

"Wait, how do you even know that?" Delta questioned. The two had lived in Vermont their entire lives. This was a city they'd never been to. It made little sense how Sunshine seemed to know her way around.

"I just feel it." The other girl replied. "You ready?" Delta nodded.

The twins burst through the double doors of the back exit. The roads behind the courthouse were not heavily infested with zombies; only a few were present in the girl's view. The creature were slain easily and the siblings pressed on. Rounding a corner to another street on the right, the twins stumbled upon the hoards. Both girls stopped abruptly but then gave the other a quick nod. Sunshine, again, started the attack and sawed her way through the zombies on the left while Delta torched the one son the right. The brawl with the undead only lasted a couple of minutes then the first was vanquished. The second wave was beginning to show up, but the girls could spot them from a good distance away. Sunshine climbed onto an overturned car and fired at the oncoming Zombies with the P99. In mere seconds, she changed cartridges and continued with her shooting. All dropped dead.

Sunshine hopped down from the car and Delta slid down from the pile of rubble she had climbed up. It was then that the twins felt the ground shake. Then the third wave came-in speed and numbers larger than before. The girls bolted down the streets toward their destination, not wanting to stick around for another fight. The creatures came from every which direction and began to close in on the sisters. Both could see the entrance of Lower Wacker several yards away. The zombies hindered their path. They were surrounded.

Sunshine revved the chainsaw a few times before hacking off limbs of the undead creatures. She swung the power tool and right, cutting down the zombies were they stood. The dark haired girl didn't care about the blood spray anymore; she had already been bitten, there was no longer a point to being cautious. Sunshine paused her massacre and turned to her sister who was still torching the zombies.

"They're everywhere!" She screamed, barely being able to see two feet in front of her. The more Sunshine plowed through the zombies, she realized their efforts would soon falter. She and her sister weren't getting anywhere and the hoard was increasing in numbers. Delta's heart raced.

"Get down!" She ordered Sunshine. Her sister did as she was told. Flames roared out of the firearm; the heat was strong. Delta wielded the flame thrower around in a circle, setting fire to the zombies and burning them to a crisp. The creatures fell to the power of the flames, and soon, the girls could see a clear escape route. "Go!" Delta jerked her head towards Lower Wacker. Sunshine sprang up from her crouched position on the ground and dashed towards the underground passage. Delta torched the zombies closest to them and then stopped the attack to join her sister.

Now in the dim lit underground street, the girls ran full speed ahead, not looking behind them. They could hear the grunts and growls of the creatures echoing off the walls. Delta's heart was in her mouth and her clothes clung to her body from the grime and sweat. Sunshine's heart raced as well and she was paler than usual. There were zombies down there too, but not as many as before. Sunshine's P99 took care of two oncoming ones and Delta lit the flame thrower to scorch the others a good distance away. Soon the girls happened upon a metal latch in the middle of the street. Sunshine yanked it open with her free hand. Fluorescent lights lit up the darkened tunnel and there was a ladder going down.

"Get in." Sunshine told her sister. Delta glanced over her shoulder suddenly. There must have been at least one-hundred zombies headed for them. In any other situation, the girl would've been paralyzed with fear, but then she couldn't be.

"Shit!" She swore and hopped into the tunnel, quickly descending. Sunshine was right behind her and slammed the opening shut after them. It automatically locked, to her surprise but it was in their favor so, Sunshine didn't question it. Above them, she could hear the footsteps and the scrapping of the zombies on the street and latch. Sunshine breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe again-that was all that mattered.

Down below, the bunker was a room about 10 ft by 12 ft, just enough for a family or group to hideout in. There were some shelves on one wall which held various supplies. In an opposite corner was a small cot. The girls panted, desperately trying to catch their breath. "Okay, we're here." Sunshine stated, relief apparent on her face. The triumphant grin soon fell once she saw her sister's face turn white. Foam began to spill out of her mouth and he eyes started to glaze over. Sunshine gasped as her sister toppled to the floor. The brunet shook and twisted in seizure-like movements. Delta's body had started to undergo transformation.

Sunshine glanced around the room wildly, searching for anything that could help her sister. The dark haired girl caught sight of a black brief case laying on the cot. She opened it quickly and found two vaccination tubes and needles. Sunshine readied the antidote and hurried over to her sister. She found the right vein on her sister's arm and injected the vaccine. Once the cure went into Delta's bloodstream, Sunshine waited hopefully. It took about a minute, but the color of Delta's face returned to normal. The foaming ceased and the girl's breathing became controlled again. Sunshine sighed in relief and hugged her sister tightly.

"What would you do without me?" She teased. Delta returned the embrace, resting her head on her sister's shoulder. The brunet looked tired and defeated, but she was okay now.

"Your eyes..." The girl suddenly gasped, gazing into Sunshine's face. Her twin's green irises were now red and bloodshot. They were shifty and seemed to constantly shake. Dark, purple veins popped out on the girl's pale neck. Delta scrambled over to the brief case that was open on the cot. She assembled the vaccination as fast as she could with trembling fingers and returned to her sister. Sunshine was in a daze when Delta came back to her. The needle was embedded into soft flesh soon after, and the liquid went into her veins. Sunshine blinked several times and her eyes returned to green. The dark veins on her neck soon vanished.

"What would you do without _me?_" The brunet used the same question her sister had asked minutes ago. Sunshine sighed heavily.

"I'd be able to sleep soundly." She joked, resulting in a small grin from her sister. Her eyes suddenly fell to the latch on the other side of the room. Delta followed her gaze.

"Where do you suppose it goes?" The brunet questioned, staring at the opening. Sunshine gathered her weapons and chainsaw.

"There's only one way to find out." She stood and made her way over to the latch. She pulled the handle open and the darkness stared back at both girls. Sunshine jumped into the passage and started to crawl through. Delta glanced back to the room and then followed suit and closed the opening behind her.


End file.
